Los sueños de la princesa
by Angelique Kaulitz-Cullen-Black
Summary: "Levantas el rostro y sientes que las gotas corren por tu cara, deslizándose como si de lágrimas se tratase. Quizás lo sean, quizás el cielo llore por el mismo motivo que tu lo haces… Para liberar esa opresión que se cierne en tu pecho, justo encima de tu corazón."


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia nació para fines de entretenimiento y no busco lucrar con ella._

* * *

**.~ Los sueños de la princesa ~.**

_Capítulo único_

* * *

Una gota cae. Y luego, otra. Otra más. Entonces, la lluvia se desata, furiosa y violenta.

Pero eso no te importa, ¿cierto?

Te encuentras en medio de la calle, sin refugio alguno al que puedas ir.

El cielo es negro, no gris, y anticipa una fuerte tormenta. Las personas se apresuran a buscar refugio cuando escuchan los truenos, que pronostican tempestad, pero eso realmente no importa.

Estas allí pero no sabes como has llegado.

En realidad, no sabes cual es el rumbo que debes seguir, ya que no toleras la idea de dar la vuelta y regresar sobre tus pasos. Porque es lo que has dejado atrás lo que te ha arrastrado hacia ese sitio. Es lo que has dejado atrás lo que te ahoga, lo que te envuelve, lo que te pesa.

Escuchas el ruido de la lluvia, te envuelve, te arrulla.

Parece que quiere consolarte, pero en realidad, es solo un eco de lo que sucede en tu interior. No hay consuelo cuando en el corazón se desata una furiosa tormenta, que empequeñece la que hay fuera de él.

¿Es una exageración? Tal vez. ¿A alguien le importa? A ti no.

Y entonces, una lágrima cae. Y luego, otra. Otra más. Finalmente, el llanto se desata, frenético e insoportable.

No lloras solamente por el dolor que te recorre todo el cuerpo. Hay más. Mucho más. Hay sonrisa perdidas y olvidadas. Hay abrazos abandonados. Hay caricias que resultaron falsas. Hay manos entrelazadas. Hay tardes llenas de risas. Hay besos perdidos.

Hay mentiras, hay verdades.

_Mentiras._

Un malestar demasiado parecido a la rabia, igual de venenoso que la decepción, aun más asfixiante que los celos que te consumían momentos atrás se expande por tu ser, contaminando cada fibra de tu corazón.

La lluvia es fría, y cae sobre ti.

No huyes, como aquellos que se apresuran a romper la distancia que los separa de sus hogares y eres blanco fácil para aquellos curiosos que pasan por allí, mirando tu figura inmóvil, cuestionándose tus motivos.

Levantas el rostro y sientes que las gotas corren por tu cara, deslizándose como si de lágrimas se tratase. Quizás lo sean, quizás el cielo llore por el mismo motivo que tu lo haces… Para liberar esa opresión que se cierne en tu pecho, justo encima de tu corazón.

—Mimi —es su voz—Mimi —es su voz la que te llama.

Tu mirada lo encuentra de inmediato.

El no está empapado, por supuesto. Un gran paraguas —de un color que lo hace aun más irreal— lo protege de la lluvia que a ti te azota. Es imposible que no desentone allí en ese frío y gris lugar donde estás sumergida. Todo en él desentona. Su tez clara. El cabello rubio rizado. Sus ojos verde pálidos. La expresión de fingida culpa.

En el silencio, gritas su nombre.

Lo miras con desprecio. Con rabia. Con dolor.

Y es que no ves a tu amigo desde hace más de once años.

No ves al chico amable y sonriente que te dio una cálida sonrisa en tu primer día de escuela en ese país ajeno. Tampoco ves a tu novio, con quien entrelazabas las manos debajo de la mesa, quien se reía contigo cuando nadie los veía esconderse, apartarse del resto del mundo. Ni siquiera ves al muchacho caballeroso que siempre tendía su mano para ayudarte, quien siempre sonreía contigo… Ni a tu pareja, que te acompañó en las buenas y en las malas.

No, no ves nada de eso.

Delante de ti, ves al chico que te rompió el corazón. El mismo que te prometió amor y te entregó traición.

—Mimi, debo llevarte a casa y... —das un paso hacia atrás, cuando él avanza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntas, apretando el bolso color café que llevas.

En su interior, se aplasta el regalo que le has comprado a él, junto con tu lapizlabial y tu móvil, que lleva vibrando más de quince minutos. ¿Qué más da? Jamás vas a entregárselo.

Él entiende que no hablas precisamente sobre sus palabras anteriores. Hace una mueca, pero sabe que quieres una respuesta y parece que te la dará. Al menos, puedes consolarte con ella… Si existiera consuelo. —No lo sé.

Esa no es una respuesta. Ni siquiera puedes comprenderla. ¿_No lo sé_? ¡_No lo sé_!

Lo abofeteas. ¿Qué más puedes hacer? Lo ves girar la cabeza a causa del golpe y luego, enfoca nuevamente su mirada en la suya.

Esperas que él vea en tus ojos toda la ira que sientes, la rabia que te enferma y la furia que quiere consumirte.

Te giras, sin importarte el que lo dejas allí, sorprendido.

No importa a donde vayas, pero esperas dejarle en claro que no lo quieres ver allí donde te encuentres. Lo que más deseas es alejarte de él y sacar todo aquel dolor que aprisiona tu corazón. Deseas desaparecer, que esa sensación se desvanezca… ¿Y por qué no? Que a alguien le importe tu dolor, al menos esa vez.

Los recuerdos de días perfectos que te abruman son eclipsados por aquella traición compartida, que niega todo lo anterior.

¿El amor siempre va a ser así de doloroso? ¿O es así cuando la ilusión es la que se destroza?

Al parecer, al final del cuento, el príncipe no resulta serlo y es solo otro más de los bufones que se burlan de los sueños de la princesa.

**...**

* * *

**N/A:** Se me ocurrió escuchando la canción _"Princesa"_ de Belinda, la letra en sí no tiene relevancia salvo que provocó que escribiese esto, así que no tengo nada que decir salvo que es un pequeño fic, muy pequeño, sobre Mimi, Michael y la lluvia. Estaba lloviendo fuera, y quizás eso me inspiró también.

No me gusta que Mimi sufra, aunque no lo parezca y tampoco me cae mal Michael pero fueron los primeros personajes que se vinieron a mi mente para esta escena xD


End file.
